


chasing scars

by Serie11



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marihilda Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Marianne and Hilda take a moment to ask each other some questions, and share some stories.Marihilda week day one:First Kiss|Cuddles|Scars
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 48





	chasing scars

“And this one?”

A small laugh – an inhale of breathe, easily spit back out again as a chuckle. “You were there for that one! Remember that time when we chased after that nasty girl in the forest? I tripped over a tree root and when I got back up and dusted myself off, I was surrounded and alone.”

“I remember that after that battle you decided to go on wyvernback. Is that why?”

“You got me. Perceptive as always.”

Marianne traces the edge of the scar carefully, never minding that it’s years old. She’s always delicate with Hilda, leaving the lightest traces on her skin. She still can’t believe that she’s allowed to touch like this – that Hilda allows her, wants her.

“What about you?” Hilda asks, rolling onto her side so she can put their heads close together. “What about this one?”

She doesn’t ask about the greying lines that run up Marianne’s arms, almost to her elbows. Reason magic takes its toll, even though Marianne has never been reliant on it. She knows that her other friends that use magic are far worse than she is.

“That one? The first time I ever tried to ride a horse, I fell off and landed on a sharp rock.”

“You? Falling off a horse? I don’t know if I believe it.”

Marianne laughs. “It was my first time, and I was unsupervised, and I wasn’t using any tack. I can’t believe it didn’t end worse.”

“As if any animal would let you come to harm,” Hilda says. She trails her hand up Marianne’s chest and to her shoulder. Marianne shivers at Hilda’s warmth. “What about this?”

Marianne frowns. “An axe, I think. It was only a scrape, so I just put a bandage on it instead of bothering Mercedes about it.”

“Marianne!” Hilda scolds. “You should have gone and asked her for help, even if was after the battle.”

“I was probably far too tired,” Marianne admits. “And it wasn’t large. It mostly bruised, except for that scrape.”

Hilda’s hand continues down her arm, lingering for a second over the first touches of grey near Marianne’s elbow before continuing down to rest her thumb over the thin lines on her wrist.

“Those are a bit old now,” Marianne murmurs.

“I’m glad,” Hilda says simply. Marianne flushes under her attention as Hilda pulls her in closer, slotting their bodies together neatly. She feels light headed, like all rational thought has decided to flee – she strokes the long flow of Hilda’s hair, feeling how silky it is under her touch. How Hilda had managed to maintain its condition throughout the war, Marianne doesn’t know.

“And this one?” Marianne asks, feeling a scar that cuts across Hilda’s lower back.

“Ugh, you picked one that’s got the lamest story behind it…”

Listening to Hilda’s voice as she lays out the details, and feeling Hilda’s heart beat against her skin, Marianne feels like she’s perhaps the most blessed person in the world. Her life hasn’t been easy, but if it’s led her to this… maybe it’s worth it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy marihilda week!


End file.
